Where it all began
by McKenzie rox
Summary: Just a little Drabble on Ivan's childhood, how he came to be.


Chapter one

Russia

I looked around in the void I have been in for so long, it spans forever black. I sat on tground and shivered as my body temperature dropped again. I looked around painfully at the blackness that has engulfed me for so many years. I've always been here, in this overwhelming blackness, and it has never changed. I felt the things around me. Not objects but I felt things there. I felt the trees that I had never seen losing their leaves, the animals I never heard running through the snow I've never felt.

The darkness flickered once then returned but it was enough. I saw trees everywhere. In that fraction of a second I had seen all those trees. I've never seem trees before but I saw them and knew it. They were covered in the snow, another foreign word that seemed to fit, and I saw a deer eating the fallen leaves. She had jerked up when I flashed over and looked at me and she was pretty! Oh so pretty!

I stared around in excitement at the blackness that engulfed me again, now seeming thick, chocking, and I ran around looking to see what I did to make that appear. My short chubby legs quickly fell and my hands jerked out to catch myself. I breathed in relief and slowly stood back up, my mind traveling a mile a minute, my head jerking from side to side before I felt something go down my spine very uncomfortable.

I yelped and fell to the floor as the feeling grew and I soon recognized the foreign feeling. I stared down at me tiny hands as I watched them pale further than seemed possible and I shivered violently as my body rapidly cooled down. I curled up trying to warm myself up rubbing the bare skin when my world of black flickered again, this time for several seconds. I jerked a bit as I lay in the snow and grabbed a fistful of the white stuff then the blackness flickered back.

I stared around again, still shivering, and looked to my slightly wet hand finding nothing but a cold spot on my hand. I stared and curled back up whimpering at the cold and lay there for several long hours. Hours turned to days and days to months but then it happened. The blackness had flickered more in those months but never more than a minute.

So on that time, more than a month later, it flickered and I jumped up from my curl immediately going to the snow. I loved it so much. It was soft and cold but at the same time hard and wet. I giggled and squeezed it together waiting for the blackness to engulf me again until I saw the sun going down. I stared at it in shock and a small voice in the back of my head whispered that if I didn't do something I would never return to my world of eternal black. I grinned.

I sat down and grabbed the snow I had been squishing and shoved it into my mouth. I relished my first taste of liquid and quickly began eating the snow around me. I did this until I fell over grasping my head as I felt my brain hurt and there was a chuckle in the brush beside me. I jerked and jumped away poised to run when a mans head popped out waving to me to show he was okay.

I slowly calmed down and walked over to him and waved to show I meant him no harm and he said, in a low gravely voice, "Privyet."

I stared in awe at the voice and quickly tried to see if something would come out for me I opened my mouth and thought words but they didn't come out. I made a confused face and looked up questioningly and he raised an eyebrow "You are mute?"

I shook my head no and tried again huffing when it failed. He stared in abstract curiosity and asked "Do you know how to talk?"

I shook my head again and shuffled around and he sat down next to me and said "Try this. Quickly huff out breath repeatedly until something comes out."

I stared up and made pants until a high soft "Ah" came from me. I gasped and looked up excitedly and did this a few more times before I could pull the noise willingly. I beamed and looked up repeating the word he had said in greeting "P-Privyet!"

He smiled and ruffled my hair and said "Horosho~ but I am adult. You say Zdravstvoitye!"

I nodded and stutteringly tried the complicated word "Zd-Zdrav-zdravstvoi-zdravstvoitye."

H cheered and I looked up happily at the man I opened my mouth as the words came to mind of what to ask that had been bugging me "W-why do you we-ar the skin of a-ani-animals?"

He laughed at my stuttered speech and said "Nyet, not skin of animals, we call these clothes. They keep us warm."

I stared in awe and reached up curiously touching the soft hair of a bear draped on him "They keep you, warm? Can I have some? I haven't been warm in a few months."

He looked down in surprise and said "Ah! Your speech is normal now~ it is good~" then nodded "Da, I come here to hunt wild prey and I see you flash here often within the last month."

I blinked and grinned "Da~ I have been doing this~ it is angering~"

He tilted his head as he dug through the bag strapped to him pulling out a few strips of pelt "Angering?"

I nodded "Da, I have been in darkness for very long time, and flickering here has made me angry when I go back." I picked up some snow shoving it in my mouth "It feels good~"

The man picked me up and began wrapping me in the skin. I stared at it when he finished and looked up "I don't think this works. I am still cold."

He laughed and said "Da, it will be. Your body must supply warmth to heat it."

I frowned "Then it will not work. My body has not put in its fair share of heat."

He chuckled and sat down forming a ball of the snow and took a bite from it "So, explain the darkness to me. I do not understand your game."

I blinked up "Not game. I have been in darkness since I was baby."

He stared in confusion "Where is your mommy then?"

I smiled and looked up petting the soft hair I was covered with and giggled lightly "Mother is Russia~"

He tilted his head and said "But, that is land. You can't be the son of Russia."

I pouted cutely and looked up falling into the speech easier than at first, the words just coming to me "Nyet! Mommy is Russia! That is mommy!"

He frowned and sat straighter "Than, where is your daddy?"

I tilted my head "Well, I don't have a daddy."

His frown turned agitated "Then, what is name?"

I giggled and looked up smiling widely from the skins pulling off one he wrapped around me a few times and wrapped it around my neck "I am Ivan! Ivan Braginski! Who are you?"

His frown stayed and he replied "You do not know me? I am one that saved Mother Russia from the Monguls. I am the ruler. I am Romanov."

I tilted my head as the name registered and alarms went off that I needed him. I grinned and looked up "I will know you very long time~"

He gave me an odd look and picked me up "I will ask the ladies if they lost you, da?"

I nodded and tugged the skin a bit higher and he rolled his eyes "But first, I will get real clothes. These do not work."

I beamed and nodded "Da! I cannot wait for your rule! We stay together long time, da?"

He sighed and pat my head making my smile drop and I cuddled his chest breathing steadily as I did another new thing. My eyes closed and I slept.

I remember i was awoken that night by seeing hundreds of men running at each other and opened my eyes to see the Romanov twisting and turning in his sleep and crawled forward curiously and poked him "Mister Romanov? Are you okay?"

He jolted awake and pounced on my pressing his hands to my neck choking me. I gasped for air and flailed my violet eyes staring widely up at his glossy eyes and gave gasps as his hands bruised my pale neck. His eyes soon cleared up as I thrashed around and he blinked confusedly at me then jumped back "Ah! Ivan, I'm so sorry! I didn't know that was you!" He looked at me upset and I slowly inched back, in fear.

His eyes turned pained at that and I quickly came back apologizing "I am sorry, mister Romanov, I was just shocked, da? Do not be sad."I pleaded quietly

The man stared at me in shock and quickly pulled me up into a hug and said in a hushed voice "I'm so sorry, Ivan, so so sorry. I really didn't mean to hurt you."

I giggled and hugged him back "Da~ it is not problem~ I am to be with you for long time still, we stay together~"

The Romanov blinked at me confusedly and asked "Why do you say that? I could die anyday, and I'm looking for your mom."

I looked up at him with my sparkling eyes happily "Because, I'm Russia! I would know if you were going to die~ you'll be the leader for a long time~" I giggled a bit and he stared at me in confusion.

"What? What do you mean, you're Russia? You said you were Ivan. And Russia is a place, not a person."

He looked tiredly down at me and his eyes fogging slightly with bleary weariness and I climbed up to him kissing his cheek "I the human representation of Russia~ my mommy is the land of Russia~ she is pretty, da?"

His eyes snapped into focus and he stared down at me "You're, Russia? What? Explain, you didn't know the language or anything around you! I've been watching everyday since that first time I saw you flash for a millisecond and scared away my prey! You shocked me but I felt the need to see you again! Explain why you are here and how you are Russia!"

I looked up with bright humored eyes and reached up patting his head with a chubby hand "I said already, da~ I am Russia, my name is Ivan Braginski~ I am here because the land of my mother has let me come here~ you are the ruler and this is why you felt need to see me, you are boss!"

He stared down at me and gripped at his hair lightly and gave a harsh tug. I tilted my head confusedly at the odd action and reached up running my hand through the rough hair wrapping it around my fist. He sighed and closed his eyes contentedly. I gave a small giggle before closing my fist tightly and jerking down as hard as I could. He screamed out and thus his mighty reign started.

I stood up wandering through the forest in my new attire.

Mr. Romanov got me a coat and pants with a funny thing called a shirt soon after that first day. I later found a nice girl names Katyushka. Turns out she was older than me and she is Ukraine! She picked me up happily when she saw me and hugged me, choking me in her bosom, and sprouted off nonsense that she finally found me.

I did not understand this but I knew one thing, I did not want to die at the hands of this strange woman's bosom. I pushed away and called for Mr. Romanov but when he saw us he misunderstood! The fool! He thought this strange woman was my mommy! She quickly explained that, no, she wasn't my mommy. That she was Ukraine.

He looked in understanding at that and she looked to me asking if she could be my big sister and that if she could she'd take good care of me~ I was so happy that I agreed immediately. Well, it turned out good at least. She gave me my scarf~ it goes well with me jacket~

Ah, I am sorry, I got caught up. I do this sometimes. I continue. I was walking through the forest when I reached a new part. I stared around curiously stepping forward and to the middle looking around a little. I heard a creak in front of me and turned to see a wooden bridge a few feet in front of me. I gave a closed eyed smile as I heard the voice of a little boy walking forward. He finally made it through the fog to me and stopped talking to his animal which immediately jumped making noises at me.

I stared at the animal as the child apologized for it saying it usually didn't. I was very humored by the whole incident and spoke up finally "Privyet, comrade! I am Mother Russia, it is nice to meet. Who are you?"

He looked up and smiled shakily and said "H-Hello. I am Lithuania. I haven't met another country would you like to be fri-

I grinned underneath my scarf widely at that and giggled interrupting him "Really? You are country? That is good! When I get much stronger I will make sure we are friends!" I turned at that grinning widely and walking quickly as I could back to the forest to work on getting stronger.

I got back to the site and saw katyushka walking forward talking happily to a little girl. I stared curiously at her with large violet eyes and she looked up noticing me. Katyushka grinned waving me over and I stepped forward happily "Privyet, sestra. Who is this?"

She nodded smiling "Privyet, Ivan. This is Natalia. She is your new little sister!"

I blinked and looked to the silent girl staring at me with blank eyes and walked forward pulling my scarf down a little kissing her cheek and backing up raising my scarf again giggling "Privyet, Natalia. I am Russia. Who are?"

She looked up at me with the same eyes and mumbled "I am Belarus."

Alarms rang through my head and I stiffened slightly as her eyes which were as expressionless as her face turned odd but I ignored them "Da? You are Belarus? It is nice to meet~ I guess since sestra Ukraine calls you sister you are mine as well? Then, I will be your big brother~ we will be together forever~"

Her cold eyes hardened at that and she made grabby hands to me. I blinked and giggled picking her up happily. She latched onto me and I stiffened a little but hugged her tightly. Ukraine smiled at us and tilted her head "You like him, Natalia? He is a nice looking brother, ja?"

I blushed lightly and looked up pouting a little "I'm not nice looking! I'm Mother Russia! I'm fierce! I'm a scary country!"

She giggled and nodded "Oh, ja, very scary country~"

Natalia clung harder to me and I giggled pulling her off of me setting her down on the snow patting her head looking happily at the newest edition to my family, ignoring the odd gleam in her eyes.

She stared up at me her face cold and blank, but her eyes gleaming with an odd hunger I've never seen before but shrugged the foreing look off and looked up at big sister moving over to give her a hug before I felt my jacket not moving with me. I looked back at my new little sister only to see her clinging tightly to my jacket. I giggled at the cute action pulling on it softly at first then a little harder when she didn't let go. I gulped slightly grabbing the garment and tugged as hard as I could and the material stretched before ripping and I fell down staring wide eyed at her as she shook clenching the fabric still in her chubby hands looking up her previously cold face matching her eyes "Big brother. I love you big brother. You will not leave me, ja?"

I gulped deeply scooting back scared by her now shaking my head quickly "N-nyet! I will not!"

Her face brightened up and she moved over hugging me her face blank again "Good."

I shivered in her grasp looking up to Ukraine for help, tearing up a bit, and gaped at her giggling above us. She saw me and immediately calmed down picking us up "Oh, I am sorry, little brother, it was just adorable, da?"

I cuddled into her shivering still and she smiled down warmly at me before yelling and dropping us. I yelped as I hit the hard ground looking up and stared at a small cut on her cheek. I looked over to Belarus in shock as she glared up at Ukraine with a small knife in her hand.

"Little sister, did you cut big sister?" she looked over with a silent nod and I frowned disapprovingly and moved over hitting her head softly "Nyet, we don't hurt family unless they do something wrong."

She stared up unaffected her blank eyes giving me chills and nodded slightly putting the dagger away "Okay, big brother. But she did do something wrong. She was cuddling with my big brother. How rude."

I stared and smiled patting her head and laughed "I am her little brother though, da? She can hug me~"

She stared at me for a minute before leaving my touch walking past me and to big sister pausing to nod at her and entered what I assumed to be her housing. I looked up confusedly at Ukraine and she shrugged "I do not know either, Ivan, maybe she was just tired?"

My lips thinned slightly but shrugged none the less and gasped slightly as my heart gave an odd wrench. I looked back at the tsar's, along with my, house running quickly to it as the pain gave another jolt. I stumbled through the doorway and burst through the tsars office and gave a chocked sound at the pitiful sight. The tsar lay there with his head in his hand and another clenching his chest. My heart gave another jolt and the tsar gave a pained gasp and I ran over clinging to his leg.

He looked down through confused glassy eyes before he saw me and gave a weak smile and coughed roughly before reaching down and picking me up. I reached over touching his old pale wrinkled cheek, still scared from wars, and whispered "What's happening, Mr. Romanov?"

He gave another heaving cough before looking at me with pity "I'm dying, Ivan. I've lived a long life, and it's time for it to be over."

I giggled slightly before realizing he was serious and shook my head "N-Nyet! You are fine! Just a little tired, do not over react!" I felt my heart give another wrench and I have a small cough as he gripped his chest again and a tear leaked out of my eye "You are dying. Aren't you." It wasn't a question anymore. A fat. My first friend was dying in front of me.

He nodded sadly as his heart slowed painfully, mine speeding up trying to stop it uselessly causing me to feel pain "Da, Ivan, I am dying. But you have my son! You will love him being a leader!"

I stared up now crying fully and clenched his shirt "Nyet! I will hate him and won't take care of him or anything! Don't leave me!"

He frowned disapprovingly at me before straightening up "Now, that is irresponsible. Ivan you will take care of my son and you will help him. This will hurt him just as much you."

I buried my head into his shirt sobbing and hitting him with my tiny fists leaving bruises thanks to the strength being a country grants you and he sat there letting me hit him until I was just crying and shaking on him. He reached down pulling me up so my head rested on his shoulder gently rocking me until my sobs were reduced to hiccuped crying "There. You are done. Now, make me a promise Ivan. Promise me you won't leave my children, or theirs, or theirs, and so on. Don't let my family be without you. You are Russia, and what is a ruler without their country?" He smiled softly at me and another tear fell before I nodded quickly.

"Da, I will take care of your son. Leave the job to me." I reached up touching his cheek "I love you, Mr. Romanov, and I'll miss you. I take care of son, like little brother, da?"

He smiled at me nodding, his breath labored, and pat my head just staring now. I frowned slightly moving my head away and his hand fell to his lap. My heart returned to its normal pace. He stared down through blank glassy eyes. I finally realized what happened. The tsar is dead.

I stared and the tears flowed again. I turned away from his chest sitting in his lap crying still at the loss and grabbed his hands folding them in my lap covering them with my own and stared forward until the tears stopped. Ukraine found me like that a few hours later. The tsars body long dead and cold because of the snow and his joints stiffening and me looking out dead eyed and stiff at her.


End file.
